Domesticity - The Problem
by SRAM
Summary: Lenny Week Story, theme is Domesticity


**I'M DOING ANOTHER STORY FOR LENNY WEEK, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Lenny Week -Domesticity - The Problem**

Penny entered the apartment to find Leonard waiting, his car keys in hand, today was the day. She didn't know if she should feel good they were finally going to do this or dread at the possibility of what the results could turn out to be. She looked at Leonard with clear anticipation on her face, seeing his face show concern for her, but she knew he was still determined to get this over with. "Penny you know we have to do this."

"I know, but Leonard is it that big a problem, we can make it through it without this, can't we?"

"I don't know Honey, we have already had a little fight over it and I just can't see anything getting better, unless we do something about it, like tonight."

Penny knew deep in her heart, Leonard was right, things were not going to get any better until they addressed the problem head on. They had even discussed the problem with their friends, but although they offered some sympathy, they told them they really couldn't help and that they needed to get outside help, otherwise the problem was only going to worse. Their friends were right of course, ever since they made the appointment, things had not improved at all, maybe even had gotten a little worse, only making Leonard's and Penny's living together a more difficult.

Since they got engaged, they had been living with each other a couple of months now, and it had been great, except for this problem they hadn't been able to solve. Sheldon being gone all summer had only made things more relaxed for them, helping their relationship get stronger and they had spent this special couple time living between 4A and 4B with causal abandonment. However, Sheldon's anticipated return, had only made their problem come to the forefront of their minds and they finally both agreed they needed to do something, before he soon came home, which is what they were doing tonight.

They quietly left Penny's apartment, holding tightly on to each others hands, both finding comfort in each others touch. Although Leonard was good at sharing with Penny, she was still getting use to being open with him, so admitting she had the same problem as him had been hard for her. But in spite of this, their both trying to address their shared problem, was giving her the motivation to do this, his support always making her try to make things better and try to improve their relationship like they planned to do tonight.

The quiet between them continued while they drove to their destination, at Cal Tech, the thing they were doing part of the adult program to help people like them. Penny was amazed when Leonard told her they could get the help they needed at Cal Tech and the familiar surrounding did make things a little more comforting for her as they drove on. She looked at Leonard as he drove, she could tell he was thinking about the same thing as her and hoping tonight would be the first step to curing their problem. She loved him for trying so hard and it gave her the resolve to working with him tonight, to make everything better.

However Penny's nervous butterflies returned as they parked their car, in Leonard's parking spot, the only thing tempering her nervousness, was knowing they were early and would go to his office first. She knew the way to his office and they picked up a couple soft drinks along the way to both sooth their dry mouths and giving them something to do, as they waited. Time now dragging on as they waited for their set time, to begin their journey to correct the problem that was giving them so much trouble.

"Leonard, do you think we'll be longer than the two hours they told us?"

Leonard shook his head, "I talked to some other people with a similar problem and they said the sessions were kept at two hours."

Penny sighed, "The sessions, how many do you thing we'll have to attend?"

Leonard looked at her, "Penny we really need to go to them all, you know we need this, we need to stick it out till the end."

Penny just nodded, "I know you're right, but it is going to be hard and I told you I'm not good at things like that."

"I know Honey, but that is why I'm here with you, we are a team, and I will share this with you, it is not just your problem it is our problem and I am part of the solution."

Penny smiled, "You really mean that don't you, we'll do this together, share this problem and both work to solve it. I'm so lucky to have you Leonard, it is times like this that reinforce that it was a smart decision to ask you to marry me. You are a brand muffin, in that I can depend on you, and a pop tart because you make my life fun and exciting." Penny leaned over to kiss him, the kiss going on for a minute before she leaned back only far enough to touch noses. "I love you Leonard."

"I adore you Penny." Leonard gave her another shorter kiss in return.

They sat there a couple minutes just staring into each other eyes, both lost in the love that they had for each other, until they were startled when Penny's phone alarm when off. "Well I guess we need to go." She told him as she turned it off.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late." He gave her that goofy smile she loved so much.

They left Leonard's office and walked down the empty corridors of Cal Tech to the room where they were scheduled to be. Then took seats next to each other, holding hands as they looked around the classroom at the other couples. They sat smiling at each other until the teacher walked up to the front and began to address them, this would be the beginning of the solution to the problem that had plagued them since first moving in together.

"Good evening class, it is good to see so many happy faces. Now you all probably know why you are here, but for anyone who isn't sure. Tonight we start Domestic Engineering 101 - Learning to Cook."

Leonard and Penny smiled at each other again, then opened their notebooks and began taking notes.


End file.
